


Jaskier Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jaskier imagines, oneshots and prompts
Relationships: Jaskier / Reader, Jaskier / You, Jaskier x reader, jaskier x you
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are we here?” Geralt asked gruffly. He didn’t want to be in a caste. Jaskier hadn’t mentioned the party he needed to attend for ‘urgent, secret matters.’ would be in a castle. Infact, Jaskier had been unusually quiet about the whole thing. It was his nervous silence that had convinced Geralt to relent to Jaskier’s begging that he should accompany him.

“You see the beauty over there.” Jaskier said quickly and gestured to you, sat at the head table.  
“Lady (Y/N)?” Geralt commented. He glanced your way, noticing how Jaskier’s fussing drew your attention.  
“Yes well. I happened to entertain her.” Jaskier paused when Geralt scoffed. “One thing led to another. She has sent me a letter.” Said letter was waved in Geralt’s face.  
“She is pregnant.” Geralt stated as he snatched the letter from Jaskier and read it.  
“I can’t believe, I’m going to be a father“ The bard muttered as he started rambling on.  
“You won't be for long. The lord ordered the last man that wished to marry (Y/N) into exile, to be executed on sight. Imagine how he shall feel when he finds out what you have done.” Geralt glanced at you again. When he turned back to Jaskier he was sputtering at what Geralt had said.

“Right well that is exactly why you are here. I can do the right thing and you can protect me.” Geralt just grinned in response as he looked around the room. Someone vaguely familiar walked over to you, whispering something in your ear. You excused yourself from the table and followed them out of the room. For a moment they glanced over at the pair.  
“Yennefer.” Geralt said and started to follow after them.  
“Wonderful. She's here. I can just hear her now. Why weren’t you more careful Jaskier, deserve to be exiled Jaskier.” Jaskier mimicked a high voice as he followed Geralt. As soon as they are in the hallway Yennefer grabs them and drags them to a room you are in.  
“What were you thinking, Jaskier! You should have been more careful! Think what you’ve done to Lady (Y/N). You deserve to be exiled.” She snapped at him.  
Geralt huffed in amusement as Jaskier gestured to her. “Told you that was what she’d say.”  
“Well you two are going to help me sneak her out of here. She’s gathered coin, things she shall need to survive away from here. Her Lord father is a bastard that would sooner see her dead beside Jaskier than have his good name shamed.” Yennefer spoke so firmly that Geralt started picking up trunks Yennefer had gestured too. “You, go and comfort her will you. I can’t believe you’re going to be a father.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ll never guess what she said next!” Jaskier said as he sat on the stool beside the giant tub. Geralt hadn’t honestly been listening. He’d been trying to figure out at what point he’d given Jaskier the indication that he cared about the argument you were having with him.

“She said I was a creep that should never be allowed near women. She called me a scoundrel! Many women have told me I’m a gift to them and I let her know that. Then she called me an adulterer! The cheek!”  
“Jaskier… You sleep with so many married women you have a list of towns you cannot go to.” Geralt pointed out.  
“Oh! Take her side!”  
“What exactly did you say?”  
“Weren’t you listening?” Jaskier asked as he waved his hands around. Geralt grunted in response. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy"   
“Why were you watching her sleep?”  
“Because she was particularly radiant! Then she went and told Yennifer that I like to watch her sleep, which I don’t! It was just that one time.”  
“I don’t see why you’re upset she was right.” Geralt muttered. Jaskier gasped and glared at Geralt before stomping out of the room. He’d be back to argue in a few moments but Geralt enjoyed the minutes of silence he’d get between Jaskiers' next round of complaining. He had to agree with Yennifer’s idea that you and Jaskier liked each other just wouldn’t admit it. He’d have some peace if one of you admitted it.


	3. Chapter 3

When you snuck back into the tavern room you jumped. Jaskier was still waiting up and he was jiggling his legs nervously. He looked worried when you saw him and neither of you said anything for a moment.

“I was wondering where you went with Yennifer.” He asked slowly and you sighed.  
“I went with her because… I was feeling unwell and I needed her help.” When you spoke you flinched because he jumped to his feet and rushed over to you. “I did a pregnancy test.”  
“You did what?”  
“A pregnancy test. Well Yennifer did the magic for it realy.” You explained. He looked a pained mix of worried and relieved.  
“And?”  
“Well… um… well you see.” You said nervously. He gave you a hard look before hugging you with a smile on his face.  
“I bet if you tell Geralt he’ll let you ride Roach.” Jaskier joked and the two of you laughed and he carefully led you to sit down.


	4. Chapter 4

You sipped your drink and eyed Geralt dubiously. Finally returning to the tavern, he was covered in some sort of monster guts, reeking of pungent death. He was staring back at you but his expression was more, restrained. 

That would be due to the bard babbling along beside him. The two of you had waited in the tavern all evening and most of the morning, waiting for Geralt to return. The current topic Jaskier was going over was the attractiveness of witcher. He was trying to get Grealt to confess if he was simply the most attractive or if there were others. You held your tongue. All you had to do was look after Roach and try to keep Jaskier from bothering Geralt too much and he would give you a gold coin and a nice meal. It was worth it whenever the witcher popped up again.

Jaskier paused for a moment and your eyes darted to him. Swallowing slowly you realised he was staring at you now. “You really have no idea how beautiful you are.” He had a wistful tone and Geralt grunted as he looked at the bard and raised his eyebrows. You think. The monster guts had dried and it was hard to read his expression.  
“I mean. Look at all this food and drink the men here send over. I have many songs about you. Yet you never boast about it.” Jaskier was looking at you in awe now as a plate of food was set in front of you, joining the few other plates on your table. “A muse.”  
You smiled awkwardly and Geralt groaned at the love sick looks you both hide. He would certainly have to put up with the two of you pining for each other for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something you wanted to tell Geralt. You had that funny look in your eyes people got when they wanted to tell him something. He growled a little and shook his head. Thinking about how content he was alone, with Roach.

“Are you going to tell him?” Geralt asked when you didn’t say anything, remaining like a moth to a flame.  
“Tell who what?”  
“The bard. That you’re with child.” Geratlt said simply.  
“You… you know?”  
“Of course. I can smell it.”  
“You can smell…” You trailed off touching your belly and glancing at the Witcher. He had an odd sense of humor and you couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or joking. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier called from further down the path.  
“I would tell him now. Or soon. Or don’t… I don’t really care.” Geralt said before he climbed down from Roach and handed you the reigns. He stomped off into the long grass and vanished from sight.  
“Where did he go?” Jaskier asked you.  
“Oh! He just… that way!” You gestured to where the Witcher had last been seen.  
“Honestly. He’ll get himself killed. Are you alright? You look a little tired.”  
“I’m fine I’ve just been feeling a bit ill.” You explained.  
“Have you told him?” Geralt asked, making you both jump.  
“That she’s ill. Yes. You’ve made her walk all this way, you could at least let her ride Roach for a while.” Jaskier complained.  
Your eyes went wide as Geralt walked over to you, grunted and lent in with a frown. Giving him a sheepish smile he rolled his eyes, shook his head and lifted you with one hand onto Roach, taking the reins and started walking.  
“There’s a tavern upahead, I heard that they needed something to kill. You kill it, i’ll sing and we can probably get a room, some food and some medicine for (Y/N) if she needs it.” Jaskier said. Geralt gave a grunt that you both took for agreement and muttered something like if she needs it indeed. 

***************

The only room left in the tavern had two beds. It looked as if the second had been crammed in as a last minute decision to make more money on the room. Geralt offered you a larger, more comfortable bed. Jaskier was allowed to take up the rickety second bed with it’s straw mattress and Geralt made up a bed on the floor. Jaskier fussed around you for a while when you lay down and started to fall asleep. Geralt gave you a hard stare before leaving the two of you alone.

The two of you sat together as Jaskier petted your hand and hummed a tune to you. Just as you were ready to tell Jaskier someone thumped on the door. “Bard! Is the Witcher’s bard in here?”  
“I am Jaskier the bard.” Jaskier said as he opened the door.  
“We will pay you if you sing tonight.” The inn owner said and Jasker nodded, glancing at you over his shoulder. “Geralt said I wouldn’t have it in me to play! I’ll show him.”  
“Oh… yes. I’m sure you will.” You muttered, getting up to follow him down to the pub. Taking up a seat in the corner you watched Jaskier entertain. Occasionally someone booed him and tossed something at him. It was much later in the evening when Geralt came back from dealing with the monster he’d been sent after. By Jaskier’s mood he knew you’d held your tongue.  
“Geralt! You said I wouldn’t perform tonight and I did. Made more coin than you did for slaying that monster! I guess I’ll be paying for our next inn stay.” Jaskier boasted.  
“If I were you, I would put it towards getting a safe home for your child. You and (Y/N) can’t follow me forever.” Geralt said curtly as he was offered a jug of mead. He stomped off and sat opposite you.  
“Honestly Geralt why would I put money towards (Y/N) and my child when I…. Geralt!” Jaskier blundered across the inn pub and face planted at the edge of the table, spilling his drink as he did. He hopped up as you peered over the edge to see if he was ok. “(Y/N) It’s so lovely to see you.”  
“You told him!” You accused, looking at Geralt. The witcher’s face was blank as he sipped from his drink, still covered in something rank. He looked as if he’d ascended to some sort of happy place.  
“We… you’re… Geralt said…” Jaskier spluttered.  
“I’m with child.” You said quietly. Jaskier went white and fainted. You and Geralt leaned round the table to look at him as he muttered to himself while he came round.  
“What do I do now?” You asked and looked at Geralt who still looked as if he’d zoned out.  
“We could get a little cart. So many monsters and wars going on who knows a safe place to raise a child. But we could borrow Roach and have a cart with everything packed up. Just a small one would do all four of us. Geralt could teach it to fight, I could teach them to sing and you could… teach… well the other important things. I don’t really know anything about babies. I’ll go and see if I can find a wagon now! I actually made quite a bit of coin!” Jaskier was gone before he’d finished his last few words.

Turning to look at Geralt he frowned. “What’s he doing now?”  
“Finding a wagon to raise his child in. With the help of myself and a Witcher. You could have said no. Giving him one of those looks.” You chidded and raised your eyebrows when Geralt growled. “Well here I was expecting to be one of his flings and there he goes…”  
“I like being alone.”  
“I know Geralt. He’ll go off and find a little rickety wagon and be so happy with himself. He can’t have thought this through. If he has...”   
“I’m going to go and sleep.” Geralt muttered as he downed the rest of his drink. He walked away still covered in monster muck and you decided after a long sigh to go and find Jaskier.


End file.
